


Lighting Under Our Skin

by Mikamod



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!barry/Harrison Smut, its PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighting Under Our Skin

It wasn’t unheard of for Barry to text him telling him she’d meet him at his house, but it was unusual for her to get there first since he came home straight from S.T.A.R labs while Barry went back to the precinct or to the West house. So when he saw her shoes at the hallway it surprised him. He went to check the kitchen, knowing that after running here she’d want to eat.

A sharp gasp drew his attention to his room, he was glad that he didn’t keep anything of great importance here or that gasp could mean she had found out everything. But he was curious about what she was doing, moving the chair towards his room he could hear light moans and breathy whimpers which gave him a clue to what she was doing. But the sight still made him stop short at the door. Barry was stretched out on his bed her feet dangling off the end, her chest rising and falling with her uneven breath and the rhythm of the hand between her legs. She must have heard the wheelchair seeing as she looked over at him her cheeks a pale flushed pink, she smiled and she moved her fingers and arched up moaning.

“Would you like some help or should I just enjoy the show?” He asked moving his chair so he was within reaching distance of her, a smirk on his face.

“Oh god. Yesplease." She whimpered her body practically vibrating.

From where he was he could see the tremors going through her body, he feel her legs quiver as he ran his hand up the before settling on her lower back she let out shaking breath as he pulled her closer him. Her hands moved letting her fingers run through his hair as he pulled her legs over to rest on his shoulders. He could feel her shake and shiver as he kissed up her thigh. He could smell r excitement, letting out a soft breath he hear her breath hitch and could feel her hands tighten is hair as he finally tasted her. He ran his hands back up her leg. He licked her as he eased his fingers into her feeling how slick she was. 

Knowing that she was like this from masturbating in his bed, surrounded by his scents powerful aphrodisiac. He moaned his fingers to rub her g-spot as he flicked his tongue against her clit. He feels her legs try and snap close and hip lift up but he didn’t let that distract him from her until he felt her pull his hair. Her scent flooding his senses.

Barry loosened hold, her legs dropping, one foot resting on the armrest of the chair. Pulling herself up she slid off the bed resting on his lap, her knees on either side of him. Bringing her forehead to rest against his still panting, her lips inches from his. He smiled nudging her nose gently with his. He looked at her blue eyes still bright with want but it was lighter, less urgent. She dragged her hands down his chest slipping them under his shirt feeling his taut chest as she pulled it off of him.

He nipped at her neck and shoulder leaving behind marks that would be gone in an hour. Barry smiled and giggled as he ran his hands up her sides tickling her a bit. She carded her fingers in his hair drawing his attention up to kiss him. He felt like he could taste lightning on her tongue.

"We should get your pants out of the way.” She told him as he lowed his mouth to nip and mouth at her sternum.

She pulled away raising on her knees as she undid his pants moving them to rest on his knees. Her hands were warm as she pulled him from his briefs but that was nothing compared to the heat that surrounded him when Barry lowered herself onto him. He wrapped his arms wrapped around her pulling her close enough to smell the electricity that she had under her skin and her sweet body spray.

Using his shoulders as leverage she started to rock against him pulling herself up and letting him guide her back down.

It felt amazing to have this woman in his arms. To see such power in a vulnerable state, looking into the eyes of a hero and seeing open love in them. Perhaps that's why he kept doing this, let himself get lost in Barry.

A sudden soft vibration started and it took him a moment to realize that that it was Barry vibrating. He moaned low in his throat, pulling her into another kiss waiting for the high drop. He felt her tighten her whole body draw a bowstring, snapping with a silent breathtaking him with her over that cliff.

“Give me a moment then I’ll get up.” She assured him playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

“Take your time,” he told her as he closed his eyes relaxing into her fingers. “We have plenty of it


End file.
